


rem sleep

by chijucake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, and cuddling, basically just late night talks uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chijucake/pseuds/chijucake
Summary: The one thing you looked forward to every time you were over at Tsukishima's was the cuddle session that awaited.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	rem sleep

**Author's Note:**

> HI i visualized this while listening to r.e.m by ariana grande hence the title <3
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

In the midst of struggling to stay awake in classes and hanging out with friends, you always found yourself staying the night at your boyfriend's apartment. It was the typical Tuesday night for the both of you; pizza boxes and papers were scattered on the coffee table. You got up from the sofa to clean up. Tsukishima was in his bedroom, reading and highlighting his textbook while listening to music.

Once you were finished, you looked for one of his shirts and wore it with the pajama pants you brought. You did your skincare routine, brushed your teeth and immediately lay down on his bed. You glanced at the clock and saw that it was nearing midnight, yet your hardworking boyfriend was still reading.

"Kei," you called. He didn't respond since he still had his headphones on.

You sighed and got up to tap him on the shoulder. He removed one side of his headphones and looked up at you questioningly. "It's getting late."

"You can sleep earlier," he said, caressing your arm. "I still have some readings."

You pouted and crossed your arms before saying, "I wanna cuddle." Tsukishima glanced at his book before closing it and proceeding to the bathroom. You silently cheered and got back in bed.

Soon, you were both staring at the ceiling in the dark. The moonlight illuminated the room and highlighted Tsukishima's soft features, especially his golden eyes now that he didn't have his glasses on. You turned on your side to look at him better.

"What?" he chuckled, arms wrapped around you. You traced his nose with your finger. In public, he was always seen as someone who is smug. People's first impressions of him aren't the best, hell, even yours. Yet after months of dating, you were exposed to his lovely personality. It made you happy knowing that you get to see a side of him that people don't really know about.

"Nothing." you replied.

He placed his arm under your head and began stroking your hair. This made your eyes droop. "Do you know what R.E.M sleep is?" He asked.

You shook your head. "Is that what you're reading now?"

"Yeah. Apparently it's a cycle of sleep where you begin dreaming. Your eyes move under your eyelids, brain activity increases, pulse quickens. Then boom, dreamland." He raised his hand and mimicked an explosion with his palm.

"What the hell, sleep has cycles?" you wondered. Tsukishima rolled his eyes at how you only paid attention to that bit of info. You know how it annoyed him, so you giggled. "Anyway, that sounds cool. I might end up dreaming about it after going to sleep." you continued.

He huffed, exhaustion slowly creeping up on him. "It's gonna take you approximately 90 minutes before it happens." You pulled his comforter higher as it suddenly got chilly. He noticed this and helped you before pulling you closer to him.

"What do you usually dream about, (Y/N)?" he asked.

You looked up, pretending to be in deep thought. "Akiteru."

He scoffed and immediately let go of you. You laughed and scooted closer to him since he was now facing the other side. You wrapped your arms around his waist and buried your face into his back, inhaling his fabric softener. He always smelled so clean. "Of course I dream about you, silly."

He eventually turned, but still had a scowl on his face. You reached up and pinched his cheeks. His features softened before he placed his chin on top of your head. You heard him hum in contentment, saying, "What kind of dreams do you have, hm?"

The smirk on his face was evident, even if you weren't looking at him. "Pervert," he winced when you slapped his arm. "I just have dreams about us going on dates or something. It's not that magical."

You felt warmth on your forehead, where Tsukishima lazily brushed his lips against. This made your heart feel like it was going to burst. He was never the type to do PDA, even in places where you knew his teammates weren't going to see you. He sometimes holds your hand, but it wasn't a usual thing for him. In private, however, he never failed to make you feel loved.

"Anything with you is magical to me."

His embrace began to loosen, and soon you could hear his relaxed breathing. It was funny how you were the one who was sleepy, yet he was the one who ended up going to dreamland first. You moved a little bit higher so you could stroke his blonde hair that was now a mess. If anyone saw the position you were in right now–your tiny frame curled up against his lankiness–it would be a little embarrassing, but you reminded yourself it was only the both of you in this moment.

"Sleep tight, Kei." you cooed as you nuzzled up against him, falling asleep.


End file.
